El Sexto Campeón
by TylerBucket
Summary: Un joven amante de los videojuegos viaja al mundo de Hyrule para vivir la experiencia de ser un guerrero y también una oportunidad para conocer a Link y la Princesa Zelda. Basado en Breath of the Wild con personaje original.
1. Chapter 1: El viaje de un campeón

**El Sexto Campeón**

 **Una historia de Legend of Zelda**

 **Capítulo uno: El viaje de un campeón**

En una ciudad tapada por los edificios altos e inundada de gente por la noche, hay muchos tipos de personas, entre ellos está un chico llamado Drake Thompson, un joven de 19 años amante de los videojuegos y series, todos los días se disponía a jugar a algún título de la franquicia de Nintendo, Sega, etc.. Todo lo que le gusta de los videojuegos son dos cosas: Acción y Aventura.

Desde que tenía seis años, le encantaba sentarse y jugar a sus videojuegos favoritos, pero no fue hasta que cumplió trece cuando probó Ocarina of Time en su ordenador (no tenía otra opción que descargarlo), le gustó mucho que tiempo después lo llevó a querer saber más sobre esta épica aventura. Probó los demás títulos de la saga como la primera aventura creada en 1986 hasta Twilight Princess en 2016.

Drake vive en un departamento, en el cuarto piso de uno de los muchos edificios que están en la ciudad, dentro de su casa tiene dos habitaciones, la primera es donde duerme y se cambia de ropa, la segunda es donde guarda sus figuras coleccionables de varias franquicias, algún que otro libro o comic en su estantería. También tiene sus consolas y su ordenador con su tableta digitalizadora conectada para dibujar. Luego tiene lo básico, el baño, la cocina (sabe cocinar bien) y la sala de estar decorada con el estilo gamer.

Su trabajo, o más bien "sus" trabajos son: primero es en una gráfica, haciendo posters y gigantografías, acompañado de camisetas personalizadas, y el segundo es de dibujante y animador profesional en su casa, las animaciones las envía por correo electrónico. Todo esto que tiene es gracias a una cosa, la Gema del Control, una piedra que irradia una luz dorada que le concedió habilidades y poderes más allá de su imaginación, esta se le fue concedida por una deidad alienígena cuando tenía 14 años. Esta gema se la entregaron por su creatividad, visión y buen corazón, uno de los pocos jóvenes que quedaba. La gema tiene poder ilimitado aunque no puede usarla si no lo necesita, esta reliquia ayudo a muchos más que él mismo.

 **Casa de Drake…**

Un día como cualquiera Drake se levanta para ir a su trabajo por la mañana, en la gráfica, pero antes de salir revisó en su teléfono que faltaba un mes para el lanzamiento de la nueva entrega de Legend of Zelda, Breath of the Wild, él ya estaba muy emocionado de que por fin llegue, pero mientras tanto tenía que esperar e ir a trabajar.

Al atardecer, ya terminando su jornada, se dirigió a su casa para ordenar el juego por internet, pero antes de ir a su departamento fue a comprar algo para comer y siguió su camino hasta su casa. Cuando llegó se sentó en su silla y ordenó el juego, eso sí, tenía que esperar a que a que salga el juego al público.

\- Hmm… - suspiró satisfactoriamente – "Me pregunto si en el mundo de Hyrule podría pelear contra Ganondorf." – dijo dentro de sí.

Esa idea se quedó en su cabeza por varios días, ir a Hyrule sería una experiencia única y realmente necesitaba algo de acción y aventura. Drake también pensaba si podía conseguir algunos amigos allá, pues resulta que en su mundo no tiene, a pesar de tenerlo todo, no tiene con quien compartirlo, ya sea un amigo o una amiga, en algunos casos tal vez una novia le iría bien, pero no estaba interesado en eso ahora. Si bien trabaja con personas, no se relacionaba con ninguno, ya sea porque tienen gustos diferentes o porque simplemente no les agrada.

 **Un mes después...**

El juego ya fue lanzado al público y muchos en Internet ya subieron sus críticas y sus gameplays, Drake se impresionó mucho por las críticas de este videojuego, pero en su mente seguía resonando la idea de crear un universo donde Hyrule sea el reino dominante en la Tierra.

En ese momento, se quedó inmóvil pensando si era buena idea, podría sentarse, probar el juego y seguir su vida normalmente, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad de sentir el juego y ser parte de la aventura, así que volvió en sí y se dispuso a crear este mítico mundo, usando sus poderes, tomó el juego y moviendo sus manos crea un portal que lo llevará hasta ahí.

Drake se sentía listo para ir, pero antes de irse, observó su habitación por última vez, los posters, los coleccionables y sus comics lo hacían querer ir más a Hyrule. Si bien sabía que alguien trataría de buscarlo, ya no le importaba. Entonces sin dudarlo, atravesó el portal y pasó volando como si estuviera en el espacio, hasta que aterrizó en un prado de césped con rocas, un par de árboles y un cielo negro azulado con sus estrellas y la luna, jamás había visto tantas estrellas en su vida.

 **Hyrule, en la noche…**

Drake no quiso llegar al momento de inicio del juego, por lo que se las arregló para llegar tres días antes de que Link despertara (ya se había leído la sinopsis), entonces se dedicó a explorar el lugar mientras esperaba. El tiempo corría igual que en su mundo, por lo que si pasaba un mes en Hyrule, en su mundo también pasaría un mes, esto lo hizo para tener problemas que afecten la continuidad espacio-tiempo.

Después de estar media hora caminando vio a un anciano encapuchado, se dio cuenta de que era viejo por su barba, se acercó sigilosamente para no sorprenderlo, pero ese anciano se ya se había dado cuenta y volteó ni bien Drake se acercó.

\- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó el anciano.

\- Lo siento. – dijo revelando su posición. – Me llamo Drake. –

El anciano lo observó detenidamente por si se trataba de una amenaza, Drake se acercó despacio mientras alzaba sus manos como señal de confianza.

\- Tranquilo, vengo en son de paz. – dijo el joven

\- Lo sé. – respondió el anciano levantándose de la roca para observar mejor su rostro, tratando de reconocerlo. – No eres de por aquí ¿o sí?

Drake se quedó mudo, no sabía si decir que era de otro mundo o que venía de algún pueblo lejano, no se le ocurrió ninguna idea, su mente estaba en blanco observando al anciano barbudo.

\- Mire, le seré honesto, vengo de otro mundo donde Hyrule es un cuento. – dijo Drake esperando que el anciano se riera.

\- ¿Y por qué estás aquí? – pregunto muy serio.

El joven se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta, parece que el anciano estaba interesado en saber qué hace aquí y que quiere.

\- Busco a Link y a la princesa Zelda. – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

\- ¿Conoces a Link y a la princesa? – preguntó el anciano poniendo atención a lo que dijo.

\- Eh… sí. – lo miró desconcertado. – Por cierto ¿Quién es usted?

El anciano retrocedió ante la pregunta del joven, al parecer aún no estaba convencido si era de confianza como para decirle quien era.

\- Ehmm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? – Ya se había olvidado.

\- Drake.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada, debo irme. – volteó hacia el lado contrario. – Adiós, Drake.

\- ¡Espere! – Drake detuvo al anciano. – Mire, si le cuento esto tal vez me crea cuando le digo que quiero ayudar a Link a vencer a Ganon o Ganondorf, como se llame ahora.

El anciano se quedó en el nombre de Ganondorf, por lo que aceptó y volvió a su roca para sentarse.

\- Te escucho. – extendió el brazo indicándole a Drake que se siente en otra roca.

Drake empezó a relatar la historia de Ocarina del Tiempo, sin perderse ningún detalle sobre el niño kokiri y su paso para ser el Héroe del Tiempo, la princesa Zelda y el malvado gerudo Ganondorf. El anciano se quedó atónito por lo que acaba de escuchar, poco a poco empezaba a creerle más al joven.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué opina? – Drake estaba esperando desesperadamente la respuesta del anciano desconocido.

\- Tu relato es muy bueno, hasta casi parece que hubieras luchado a su lado. – dijo el anciano al escuchar la historia.

\- Entonces me cree cuando le digo que quiero ayudar a esta causa. – preguntó Drake.

\- Si, parece que sabes cómo funciona esto. – suspiró y se levantó de su asiento improvisado. – Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces puedo confiar en ti para que ayudes a Link. – dijo acercándose a Drake.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Link está aquí?– preguntó el joven muy alegre.

\- Si, te ayudaré todo lo que pueda para que acompañes a Link en este viaje muy peligroso.

\- Bien. – asintió con la cabeza. – Ahora, ¿me dirá quién es? – Drake ya quería saberlo.

\- Soy el rey Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule. – dijo al quitarse su capucha.

Drake se quedó asombrado al ver al rey de Hyrule, aunque las llamas fluorescentes lo desconcertaban.

\- Increíble. Pero… ¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó curioso por esas llamas.

\- Si te refieres a esto es porque estoy muerto.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Y cómo pasó eso?

En ese momento, el rey Rhoam le contó todo lo que está pasando y lo que pasó hace cien años con Link, la princesa Zelda, Ganon, las bestias divinas y los campeones. Drake prestaba toda la atención posible pero lo que no sabía era sobre las bestias divinas y los campeones. Lo único que leyó sobre la sinopsis del juego es que Link estaba dormido, aunque no se molestó en decirle eso. Mientras el rey le explicaba, también le indicaba por donde estaban las regiones como la de los Zora, los Goron, los Orni y las Gerudo, sin mencionar las aldeas, las torres y el castillo de Hyrule que estaba dominado por Ganon.

\- Ok, creo que lo tengo todo controlado. – dijo Drake cruzado de brazos contemplando el paisaje.

\- Bien, espero que puedas cumplir con tu misión.

\- No se preocupe, ayudaré a Link, encontraremos a la princesa y venceremos a Ganon.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes de irte, necesitas otro atuendo y un arma. – dijo el rey al ver al joven con esas ropas.

\- Oh… no pensé en eso. – Drake miró que su ropa no concordaba con la época. – No se haga problema con eso, me las arreglaré.

\- Bien, entonces me despido, debo estar listo para cuando Link despierte, nos veremos muy pronto.

\- Ok, nos vemos Alteza. – dijo reverenciando al rey.

Antes de irse, el rey se puso de nuevo su túnica y se dispuso a marcharse a otro lugar.

\- Ah… casi se me olvida, no debes dejar que Link te vea hasta que yo te llame, ni tampoco te vayas de esta zona, sabrás hasta donde puedes ir cuando veas el acantilado ¿Si? – le gritó desde un poco distancia.

\- Entendido, nos vemos luego. – le respondió saludando con la mano.

Después de esa encomienda, Drake tenía que cambiar sus vestimentas, lo último que quería era armar un escándalo, entonces usando su gema, se creó ropas que vayan con el estilo de Hyrule, se hizo un pantalón negro, unas botas color marrón, una camiseta con mangas largas color gris, un cinturón con su alforja, guantes negros sin dedos, y unas alas que salían de la camiseta para planear. Ahora solo le faltaba una cosa: un arma, solo una. Usando gran cantidad de energía, forjó una espada al estilo de los ninjas, y también se dio poderes de controlar el viento y usarlo como transporte y así aprovechar sus alas.

\- ¡Ahora si estoy listo! – dijo muy emocionado.

No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando Drake escuchó que alguien se acercaba. En un movimiento inesperado, un monstruo se lanzó para atacar al joven, era un bokoblin muy furioso, seguido de él habían tres más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Drake desenvainó su espada y terminó con los cuatro monstruos.

Después de la pequeña batalla, Drake necesitaba dormir ya que no durmió desde que llegó a Hyrule, primero pensó en dormir en el césped pero después del incidente tuvo que subir a un árbol y ahí se acomodó, luego de unos minutos cerró los ojos y se durmió hasta el otro día.

 **Tres días después…**

Luego de explorar la zona, buscar alimento, matar algunos monstruos y dormir por la noche, ya se sentía un poco impaciente, en realidad ya quería irse pero tenía que esperar a Link.

\- Drake. – una voz adulta lo llamó. – ¡Drake! –

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – el joven ya sabía quién le hablaba, era el Rey Rhoam.

\- Link ya despertó, necesito que lo vigiles hasta que te diga que hacer. – le ordenó el rey.

\- De acuerdo – respondió a la orden.

Mientras esperaba nuevas instrucciones, podía ver a Link visitar varios santuarios, luchar con algunos monstruos y también cocinar. Después de un largo tiempo, de nuevo escuchó la voz del Rey. – Drake, ya es hora, ve al Templo del Tiempo y escóndete hasta que te llame. –

\- Si, Alteza. – respondió como soldado otra vez.

Cuando llegó al templo no podía evitar notar cada detalle de la estructura, pero había algo que notó al llegar al templo.

\- "¿Y la Espada Maestra?" – se quedó mirando la estatua que estaba en el lugar de la espada.

Luego de estar unos minutos en el templo, oyó que alguien venia, era Link por supuesto. Drake se escondió detrás de la estatua de la diosa Hylia mientras escuchaba que Link se acercaba para rezarle a diosa para que le otorgue un contenedor de corazón, en ese momento Drake vio como descendía un contenedor que luego se desvaneció dentro del joven rubio.

\- Link. – se escuchó una voz desde el techo del templo. – Estoy aquí arriba, ven. –

Link corrió hasta la escalera para encontrarse con el anciano encapuchado quien en realidad era el Rey de Hyrule. Drake observó sigilosamente a los dos mientras hablaban hasta que oyó la voz del Rey. – Drake, ya puedes venir. –

El joven de otro mundo saltó con ayuda del viento hasta llegar donde estaban Link y el Rey.

\- ¿Sí? –

\- Drake, él es Link. – presentó el rey a su compañero de batalla.

\- Es un placer… Link. – dijo Drake ofreciendo estrechar su mano.

\- El placer es mío, Drake. – estrechando la mano de su nuevo aliado.

\- Bien. – dijo el rey colocando sus manos en el hombro de los dos jóvenes. – Los dos ya saben su misión, espero que la cumplan. –

Después de decir eso desapareció en las llamas azules hasta no quedar nada, luego de eso el joven rubio se quedó observando el castillo de Hyrule, Drake se acercó a Link para palmearlo en la espalda.

\- ¿Y bien? – miró hacia el campo y luego volvió a Link. - ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Tenemos que ir a la aldea Kakariko. – dijo Link mostrando su paravela. - ¿Tienes algo con lo que puedas planear? –

\- Claro que sí. – enseñando las alas de su capucha. - ¿Crees que puedas seguirme el paso? – Incitando a Link a una carrera.

\- Veamos quien llega primero. – Preparándose para saltar.

Contaron hasta tres y saltaron para luego planear para cruzar el acantilado y así caminar hasta Kakariko, donde se encuentra Impa. Y así Drake junto con su nuevo aliado Link, el héroe de Hyrule, se emprende en su viaje que salvará el reino, **el viaje de un campeón**.

* * *

Y bien, así termina este primer capítulo, se que es un poco corto, pero el próximo será un poco mas largo, también como sabrán, Drake es un personaje original mío.

También pueden visitarme en DeviantArt, si tienen cuenta allí. Busquenme como **TylerBucket**. Nos vemos en la proxima!


	2. Chapter 2: Un Gran Cambio

**El Sexto Campeón**

 **Una historia de Legend of Zelda**

 **Capítulo dos: Un Gran Cambio**

Pasaron dos días luego de que Drake se encontrara con Link y se les fueran asignados la misión de detener a Ganon, el clima era normal, o eso decía la tableta Sheikah, ese antiguo artefacto que el joven de otro mundo no dejaba de mirar. Esos dos días activaron dos torres con éxito, también se aseguraron de limpiar el área de monstruos (aunque tal vez luego regresarían).

Drake aún seguía asombrado por lo avanzados que eran los Sheikah, nunca creyó que existiera algo parecido a una tableta en su mundo. También le interesaban las estatuas que habían en lo que solía ser una caballeriza, las estatuas estaban inclinadas, por lo que se nota que pasó un largo tiempo.

\- Hay algo raro en estas estatuas. – dijo Drake mientras seguía observando las estatuas.

\- No son estatuas. – Corrigió Link. – Imagino que eran algún tipo de arma según dice la tableta Sheikah. –

\- Pues tiene aspecto de estatua, aunque se me hace familiar. – El joven de la ciudad recordaba las películas que veía antes.

Después de unos minutos caminando por las ruinas de las caballerizas, Drake escuchó un sonido detrás de ellos, se volteó pero no había nada o nadie.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Nada. Creí escuchar algo. – Respondió su compañero. – Sigamos. –

Continuaron con su camino hasta que Drake vio una luz roja en la espalda del joven. – Link. – Sin darle tiempo a que responda el pelinegro empujo al rubio y se volteó para ver contra quien peleaba. De repente una luz celeste se dirige hacia ellos, pero Drake usa su espada para bloquear el ataque con éxito redirigiendo el rayo hacia el origen. Cuando explotó el objetivo Drake se asegura que no hayan otros enemigos, pero era uno solo nada más.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el joven.

\- Si, gracias. – Respondió Link mientras se levantaba.

\- No hay problema. ¿Estos eran los que me decías?

\- Si, al parecer algunos aún siguen activos por estos lugares, hay que tener cuidado. –

Después de salir de las caballerizas, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, por lo que decidieron pasar la noche antes de llegar a Villa Kakariko, si bien por las noches era peligroso estar, los jóvenes no les importaba dormir en la tierra, si alguien intentara atacarlos ellos se defenderían aún dormidos.

El sol ya se había ido, todo el lugar era un paisaje negro excepto por una fogata que los chicos habían encendido para poder cocinar y que sirva para iluminar un poco.

\- Oye Link. – dijo Drake. - ¿Qué sientes cuando intentas recordar? –

\- Siento como si alguien me estuviera golpeando la cabeza, impidiéndome recordar. – respondió Link.

\- ¿Recuerdas a la princesa Zelda? –

\- No, ni siquiera su cara, tal vez con el tiempo vuelvan mis recuerdos. –

El joven pelinegro no dijo nada más después de eso, también porque ya se sentía algo cansado, por lo que se recostó en el césped, si bien no era como su cama era cómodo, sentir el viento en la cara, el aire puro y limpio de las praderas. Tanto tiempo viviendo en la ciudad le incomodaba, si bien se había acostumbrado, necesitaba un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

\- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Link sacando al joven de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Yo qué? –

\- ¿Tú conociste a la princesa? –

Drake se quedó inmóvil por un momento, no sabía si decirle que si o que no. Tal vez si decía que sí era imposible porque entonces Drake tendría más de cien años y eso haría desconfiar a Link. Y si decía que no, también Link se preguntaría por qué no la conoce si todo Hyrule vivió con una Princesa Zelda, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Solo en historias, jamás la vi en persona, yo vivía lejos de estas tierras, había escuchado un poco de ella, pero solo eso. – dijo Drake.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó Link.

\- Diecinueve, ¿y tú? –

\- Diecisiete, o eso es lo que recuerdo, aunque ahora debo tener más de cien años. – dijo riéndose.

\- Sabes, me recuerdas a una historia de un soldado que terminó congelado en una batalla y despertó setenta años después. - dijo Drake.

\- ¿Qué hizo para que quede congelado? –

\- Pues cuando se enfrentó al líder terminaron en una montaña helada y una avalancha los sepultó, el líder enemigo murió pero el soldado sobrevivió dormido en el hielo durante setenta años. –

\- ¿Y que hizo después? –

\- Se tuvo que adaptar. -

\- ¿Le fue difícil? – preguntó Link.

\- Más o menos, tuvo amigos que lo ayudaron, pero nunca perdió la esperanza. – respondió Drake.

Después de un rato conversando, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a descansar para continuar con su misión. Drake se quedó despierto mirando la luna y las estrellas, aunque por la fogata no podía ver mucho; así que decidió apagarla, después de todo, si se acercaba algún enemigo, se aseguraría de aniquilarlo.

 **Al día siguiente…**

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en la región de Necluda Occidental, en su camino se encontraron con varios viajeros que, afortunadamente, les daban indicaciones de cómo llegar a Villa Kakariko.

Link no sabía mucho de su acompañante, algunas veces le preguntaba a Drake sobre quien era, el chico de otro mundo solo le limitó a responderle con datos vagos, como que viene de más allá de Termina y que viaja por todo el mundo para aprender muchas culturas. El joven héroe no confiaba mucho en ese relato pero como estaba involucrado con el Rey de Hyrule, no podía hacer nada.

Después de unas horas, ambos jóvenes llegan por fin a la Villa Kakariko, un pueblo donde habitan la mayoría de los Sheikah, guerreros que usan las técnicas de las sombras. Según Link tenían que encontrar a Impa, cuando Drake escucho ese nombre, de inmediato se acordó de la Impa de Ocarina of Time, esperaba que al menos así fuera, aunque también dudaba de eso porque pasaron cien años desde que Ganon atacó el castillo de Hyrule, tal vez se encuentre con una pariente de Impa.

Cuando encontraron la casa de la anciana Sheikah, se encontraron con una joven de cabellos plateados, traía una vestimenta muy común en ese pueblo, estaba regando las plantas y se la veía muy tranquila, hasta que llegamos nosotros y se puso muy nerviosa.

\- H-hola… - dijo la joven.

\- Hola, buscamos a Impa. – dijo Link.

\- ¿Impa? – preguntó la chica antes de ver la tableta Sheikah. – Disculpa… ¿eres acaso Link? –

\- Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

\- P-pues, mi abuela te estaba esperando. – Drake se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Eres la nieta de Impa? – preguntó Drake.

\- S-sí. Por cierto, ¿eres amigo de Link? – La joven miraba a Drake un poco desconfiada.

\- Soy su compañero, el mismo Rey de Hyrule me pidió que lo ayudase en esta cruzada. – respondió el joven de otro mundo, esperando a que le crea.

\- Bien, entonces pasen. – La joven se acerca a la puerta para abrirla. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Paya, mucho gusto. – Voltea a saludarlos cuando le dice su nombre.

\- Me llamo Drake, un gusto igualmente. –

La joven llamada Paya abre las puertas y dentro se encuentran con una anciana de baja estatura, usaba un vestido idéntico al de Paya, seguramente todos los habitantes de Kakariko usen esa vestimenta, también portaba un sombrero bastante grande, que parece tener unos colgantes en los bordes. Drake se quedó mirando a la anciana, la única anciana Impa que había visto fue en Twilight Princess, pero la otra se llamaba Impaz.

\- Bueno, pasen no se queden ahí. – Dijo la anciana Sheikah.

Los dos jóvenes entran mientras que Paya cierra las puertas y se sienta, Drake y Link se sentaron también luego de que Impa les ofreciera una taza con té. Impa miraba a Link con una mirada de satisfacción pero al ver a Drake su expresión cambió a curiosidad y preocupación.

\- Bienvenido Link, el héroe elegido por las Diosas, te estábamos esperando. – dijo Impa.

\- ¿Usted me conoce? – Preguntó Link.

\- Si, al igual que la Princesa Zelda y los campeones. – respondió la anciana.

\- ¿Campeones? ¿Qué campeones? – Preguntó Drake, eso le había despertado la curiosidad.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – Impa le preguntó como diciendo: "No me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí".

\- Me llamo Drake y vengo de parte del Rey de Hyrule. –

\- Así que el Rey de Hyrule te pidió que acompañases a Link. – dijo Impa. – Y dime, ¿tienes alguna prueba de eso? –

\- ¿Prueba? – No entendía lo que había preguntado.

\- Quiero sabes si eres de fiar. – Drake no sabía que decirle.

\- Bueno… -

Drake le cuenta a Impa (También Paya escuchaba lo que contaba) la historia que le contó a Link, al menos serviría para que no hagan tantas preguntas sobre él, ya que Drake es casi como un dios, pero él nunca se consideró como tal. Después de terminar su relato, Impa le pidió a Drake que esperara afuera, necesitaba hablar con Link. El joven de otro mundo no cuestionó el pedido y salió de la casa, aunque Paya lo acompañó también.

\- Disculpa, ¿Sabes que son los campeones? – Le preguntó Drake a Paya.

\- Los campeones fueron los elegidos por la princesa Zelda y el Rey de Hyrule para controlar a las Bestias Divinas. – respondió Paya.

\- ¿Bestias? –

\- Sí. Son cuatro máquinas creadas por Sheikah hace muchos años, los campeones las controlaban y aprendían a dominarlas para la llegada de Ganon. – respondió Paya. – Los cuatro campeones eran la Princesa Mipha de los Zora, Daruk de los Goron, Revali de los Rito (Orni) y Urbosa de las Gerudo.

\- Dijiste que solo cuatro campeones controlaban las bestias, ¿y el quinto que hacía? –

\- El quinto es Link, él es el que lleva la Espada Maestra. –

\- ¿Él? Pero… ¿dónde está…? –

\- La Espada Maestra está escondida en algún lugar, no sé dónde está. –

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió, e que salió era Link, se acerca a Drake para decirle que Impa quiere hablar con él a solas, el joven de otro mundo solo asintió y entró a la casa para luego cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Quería hablar conmigo? – Preguntó Drake.

\- Sí. – respondió Impa. - ¿Quién eres? –

\- Ya se lo dije, ¿o acaso tengo que repetirlo? –

\- Me contaste una historia, pero no tu historia, sé que no eres de este mundo pero tampoco eres enviado de las Diosas, ¿Quién eres? - Otra vez le volvió a hacer la misma pregunta.

\- Mi nombre es Drake Thompson, y vengo de otro mundo a conocer Hyrule. –

\- ¿Con "otro mundo" te refieres al Reino Sagrado? – preguntó Impa, tal vez sea otro elegido por las Diosas.

\- No, es otro mundo, muy diferente a este, vine porque en mi mundo; la historia de Hyrule, de cómo Link y la Princesa Zelda salvaron Hyrule de la encarnación del mal, Ganon. –

\- Entonces, en esa historia, ¿Ganamos? – Impa pensaba que tal vez el chico sabía sobre el futuro.

\- No lo sé, no leí la historia, solo la parte donde el Rey de Hyrule se aparece a Link; fue ahí donde quise conocer más específicamente sobre eso. Pero si quiere que me vaya, no tengo problema… -

\- No quiero que te vayas. – dijo Impa.

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Lo que dije, veo que no tienes malas intenciones con el destino de Hyrule. Entonces puedo contarte lo que sucede. –

\- ¿O sea que confía en mí? –

\- Un poco, aún me tienes que responder un par de preguntas más. –

\- Está bien. –

Impa llamó a Link para que entre; cuando todos estaban en la habitación, incluyendo Paya, la anciana Sheikah les contó sobre la amenaza que enfrenta Hyrule, el Cataclismo Ganon. Drake, al escuchar el nombre de Ganon, pensó que se trataba de una persona que controlaba todo un ejército, pero Impa les comentó que se trataba de una bestia, como una masa oscura con forma de jabalí, al escuchar eso, el joven de otro mundo se quedó un poco tranquilo al saber que tendrían que enfrentar a una bestia sin cerebro. Después de contarles la historia de hace 10,000 años, Impa le pide a Paya que traiga lo que la princesa Zelda le dejó a Link, la túnica de campeón, una túnica de color celeste que era el símbolo de los campeones. Cuando Link se fue a cambiarse de ropa, salió con su túnica que se veía muy bien. Aunque la túnica y gorro verde eran los tradicionales, este le daba un nuevo aire a Link, como una nueva versión de él, como Samuel L. Jackson interpretando a Nick Fury.

La anciana Sheikah les dijo a los jóvenes guerreros que debían ir primero a los Dominios Zora, para ir a liberar a la primera Bestia Divina, Vah Ruta; al escuchar eso, Drake no pudo evitar relacionar el nombre de la bestia con el de Ruto, la princesa de los Zora, quien sabe, seguramente sea cierto.

Después de comer algo y descansar, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a retirarse de la Villa Kakariko para seguir su cruzada y salvar Hyrule. Impa les indicó que debían ir a la región de Lanayru, más específicamente al manantial de Lanayru.

Luego de despedirse de Impa y Paya, los dos se fueron a su nuevo destino, encontrar a la Bestia Divina, y restablecer el orden y la paz en Hyrule.

Esta vez, Drake se encontraba en un nuevo territorio, donde hay cosas que cambiaron y otras que siguen ahí, aunque este mundo es mucho más complejo que los anteriores juegos. Obviamente es **un gran cambio.**

* * *

Bueno, despues de un año sin subir ninguna actualización, al fin he vuelto. Al principio iba a dejar la historia, pero gracias a un review de solo una persona, me dió la motivación para seguir. Gracias **Shadowsparck351** por tu comentario que me motivó a seguir con esta historia.

Recuerda que puedes encontrarme en **Twitter** y **DeviantArt**! Buscame como **TylerBucket**

Nos leemos en otra! Bye!


End file.
